Dancing Timelords In The BAU
by MusicalRenegade16
Summary: The BAU is chosen to have one of their own compete in dancing with the stars. only this time, the contestants get to choose their partners, and they dancers are then assigned to the pair. When Reid's name get's drawn, he chooses his wife, River Song, as his partner. will they win? Will Derek ever get over the shock? Who knows... Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither SVU, or Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, story numéro deux ! or those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. And for my top reviewer and friend, there's a shout out for you within. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

The BAU team sat around the round table, waiting for their latest briefing. This time however, they were in for a surprise.

first came the cameras. Then came the bombshell.

"The higher ups have received an offer this season of Dancing With The Stars is for the FBI. Certain groups are chosen, name for each are entered into a program, of m own design, and one is randomly chosen. Then they, and their partner or the person the FBI; friends, family, spouses, etcetera, of their choice, will be assigned one of the professional dancers. You will not be travelling for the duration of the season, not _your_ season,_ the_ season. Though we will video call you. And now our esteemed leader shall draw our dancer out of a hat." Hotch picked up a big plastic bowl with the shows logo on it, and started rooting through it.

Morgan jokingly drumrolled the table, right before Hotch read the slip. "And our dancer is, Spencer Reid." The team cheered. "All right Reid, do you know who your partner is?"

"Actually, yeah. A local professor. email her at 'I'mapsychopath_I'mnotrude_4596 **(AN: this address is NOT REAL, however, if five people say hey want me to, I'll set it up to talk about this fic series. i'll inform you of it's status each chapter of each fic.)** and she'll-"

"Really Sweetie? I'm right here." The cameras and he team swung around to see a tall, gorgeous, curvy woman, with an unruly mass of frizzy blond curls and red lipstick. Confidence rolled off her as she made her way over to Reid in her high heel, gray eyes locked on his brown ones. The team masked their shock with perfect poker faces for the cameras as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Hi Honey, I'm home," she murmured against his lips.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" he replied, tapping her nose and raising one eyebrow.

"That's my line," she laughed.

"Well, you stole mine."

"Well, it did seem fitting." She bumped his hip with hers, he sat down, then he pulled her onto his lap. "So what's his about you dancing, and am I allowed? That depends. How long are you home for?"

"Well, I have to go away for to weeks, tomorrow, but then I'm home for the next six months."

"Perfect. River Song, dearest wife, will you be my partner?"

"Always," she laughed. "Besides, if you'd asked anyone else, I'd be _very_ jealous." She kissed his cheek with a smile.

The cameras let quickly after that, and then the room exploded.

"WIFE!? What do you mean _wife?_"

"How'd you get her to _notice_ _you_, let alone _marry you?"_

Reid calmly held up a hand. "Garcia, River Song, formerly Melody Pond, she's an," he made a disgusted face, "Archaeologist." He stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm taking my wife out for breakfast." With that, he offered her his arm, she looped hers through his, and they strolled out. The all turned to Garcia.

"Got it. They were blocked by TORCHWOOD and UNIT. Took me a second, but here they are: Melody Pond, age 23, born 1990 to Amelia 'Amy' Pond Williams and Roranicus (AN: Couldn't resist ;p) 'Rory' Williams Pond, of Leadworth, England. Amy was kidnapped early on in her pregnancy. According to the reports,she was kept under armed guard until she gave birth. A day later, her husband was part of a small team that stormed the compound. Rory Williams was holding his baby daughter for the first time, when some of the escaped guards attacked. They stole baby Melody and went underground." The team looked horrified.

"They found her, right? I mean, she's alive, and married, and, and _here_." JJ sputtered.

"Well here's where the story takes a happy turn. Ten years after that, a skinny, dirty, redheaded street kid turns pin this very precinct and talks to a Detective Donald Cragen, who later goes on to become Captain, and three weeks later, she's reunited with her parents, and Cragen had one of the uniforms tape it. By 16, she's graduated university with a doctorate in Archaeology, and is already a major name n the Archaeology world. She's already started to go by the name River Song. And that's when she meets our boy genius.

She's on this dig, in India, when Spencer literally runs into her in an outdoor market, lands her in the emergency room, he takes her back to the dig site, then everywhere you find her, you find him. A month later, a hospital in Cali reports that a Doctor Song and a Doctor Reid were rushed to the ER after saving 4,022 people from some psycho group. She was dead, he was, well, it wasn't pretty. The hospital managed to revive her and she was released not long after.

Fast forward a few years, she,s 18, she's legally changed her name, and she holds dual citizenship, visiting her parents regularly. Her life is perfect. And then it all goes down the tubes. This woman, she called her Madame Kovarian, both when she was young, and in the days following-"

"Following what?" Morgan interrupted.

"If you stop_ interrupting_." Garcia snapped. "Anyways, like I was saying, the files there are pretty scarce, all I could find was that she was found after having been missing for a week. She was found beside a body, covered in blood. She's trying to save the guy. She succeeds, but she's charged with murder. _Reid's murder."_

"_WHAT?!_" They all gasped.

"Yeah, but here's the thing, Reid testified on her behalf. I found the trial transcripts, they're in video; I'll send you all the videos later, but he proved she was innocent. God, I've never seen anyone that scared in my life. She's found innocent, and he takes her home. Fast forward another year, she's 19, he's 20, they're engaged, life is great again. They go on a dig in Egypt, they get special permission to get married on top of the pyramid. They say heir I dos while fending off some nasty tomb raiders. It's kinda cute actually. In a total Die Hard/Indiana Jones/Pirates of the Caribbean kinda way."

"That is some messed up crap. That poor girl." JJ shook her head.

"But at least she got her happy ending. Hey, anyone want to watch those videos?" Garcia chirped. "I think we could all use the cheer up."

"Well, we have the day off. Might as well. Speaking off, we were also given the week off, and we have interviews scheduled with the camera crew, plus they'll film us for a week, to show everyone what we do." After everyone showed they understood, Garcia pushed play on the first video.

* * *

**AN: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_As_Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, chapter numéro deux ! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. And for my top reviewer and friend, there's a shout out for you within. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"That is some messed up crap. That poor girl." JJ shook her head.

"But at least she got her happy ending. Hey, anyone want to watch those videos?" Garcia chirped. "I think we could all use the cheer up."

"Well, we have the day off. Might as well. Speaking off, we were also given the week off, and we have interviews scheduled with the camera crew, plus they'll film us for a week, to show everyone what we do." After everyone showed they understood, Garcia pushed play on the first video.

* * *

They eagerly waited for the first video to load. Finally, the video loaded. It wasn't great quality, even with Garcia's tech magic.

A small redheaded girl was sitting hunched over in a chair, hair neatly braided, clothes brand new, but slightly too big. She stared down at her dangling feet. "Mr. Cragen, what if they don't want me?" A man in a neat suit squatted beside her.

"What's with that kiddo? Why wouldn't they want you?"

"Cause I'm broken!" She yelled. She paled quickly before slamming back into the chair, drawing her knees up, locking her arms around them, and hiding her face, shaking. The detective tried to get her to calm down, but he was called out. The camera followed him out and focused on a young couple clinging to each other. A redheaded women with a Scottish accent and a fire in her eyes, and a curly blond man with a qutet manner but a steel back bone. Cragen called to little Melody. The camera turned to show her peering from around the door.

"Melody is that you?" The man asked, in a thick voice.

"Melody, oh, Melody, you're really here," sobbed the woman.

"Mom? Dad?" She whispered. Suddenly she was flying across the room, launching herself into her parents arms, shrieking, "Mommy! Daddy!" The little family sank to the floor, sobbing and clinging so tight you couldn't tell whose arm was whose. The video ended and there was a brief blue screen before the next video began.

"Hello!" laughed a now strawberry blond river with a frizzy ponytail. "This is my video diary for my first time ever leading a dig an- OOF!" A flash of brown hair on a bike crossed the screen before a dizzying spin of sky and ground before it stopped on a sideways shat of a pair of feet. It spins again before focusing on river once again as someone hands it to her.

"I'm sorry about that, lost control of the bike." They all jumped at the sound of a teenage Reid.

"It's alright, hey, smile!" The camera jerked toward him. "_This_ is, uh,..."

"Spencer Reid"

"Right, this is Spencer Reid, and he just ran me over," She turned the camera around and winked. "And I think, that the _least_ he could do is escort me through the market and back to the dig so no one else does." Reid's face turns red and he stammers a bit before she rolls her eyes playfully, links her arm with his and drags him off.

The next video was a surveillance video of Reid explaining something at high speed. "But you'll die!"

"I'll try not to, honestly it's the man thing!"

"UGH! I HATE YOU!"

"No you don't!" She stops running and jerks him around.

"You're right, I don't. And I'm sorry my love'" she murmurs, kissing him softly.

"For what?"

"For this," She shuts her eyes tightly and decks him. She hurries around the room at top speed, cuffing him to a pole, hooking wires together, until she sat in a seat, with a little crown thing when Reid woke up. "RIVER NO!"

"I'm sorry. But I _can't lose you_. I've timed it for the end of the count down, it's our best shot." A single tear traces down both their cheeks._ "I love you,_" they both said. Then there was a brilliant flash and when it clears, she's lying limp in the chair, and he's sobbing. Someone's there in under a minute, and once he's uncuffed he hurries over to her and starts cpr. He manages to get her breathing again just before the paramedic arrive. There's a blip in the screen before it focuses on the gurney being rushed down the hall and a frantic Reid being restrained. And that was the end of the video.

The next video was of a fully blond, sobbing, bloody River next to an unconscious, bloody Reid. She fights tooth and nail against the cops until the paramedics whisk him away. Then she goes limp and goes without a fight. Another blip and River is sitting behind the witness stand, all cold steel, and slick walls. She says something about a prototype chip she'd been experimenting with that could send out an electrical pulse powerful enough to override _any_ electrical pulse, including brainwaves. She went on to explain that she was trying to fix that, before the woman who'd stolen her as a child, an eye patched woman who made Cruella Deville look kind, grabbed her again from her office. She found the proto and implanted it in her mind, forcing her to kill the man she loved, just to prove she could. But there was another flaw in the chip. To many electric signals at once would fry it. Seeing Reid lying there, she was horror-struck, furious, upset, terrified, and so lost that it fried the chip.

The defense offered the chip, and the x-ray from before it was removed. Reid testified that River would never do something like that, that, even though she didn't seem it, she had a heart, she couldn't stand seeing people hurt, unless they were hurting others, that they loved each other and that he tried to keep the DA from pressing charges. The charges were dropped and her record wiped.

The next video was Reid and river in loose linen clothes, hair and fabric whipping in the wind, on top of pyramid with a minister, hand bound to one another. But before either can "I do", there's a storm of grave robbers, and their back-to-back, swinging each other around, guns blazing. "I DO!"

"I DO!"

"I now pro-" The priest has to duck. "Pronounce-" He's nearly toppled off. "You may kiss th- KISS! JUST KISS!" They grasp forearms and pull each other in for a searing kiss as the fight continues around them before kicking butt once again.

"... OH. My. God." JJ says.

"I can't believe-" Morgan mutters stunned

"That was-" Emily trails off.

"Those poor kids." Rossi mutters.

"Now we _have_ to talk to Reid." Hotch declares.

"Talk to me? About what?" They all turn to see Reid and River arm in arm in the doorway. She was laughing, he was blushing, and they were both leaning on the other.

"Pretty boy, what'd she do to get you blushing like that?" Morgan chuckled.

"_Pretty boy?_ I assure you, Derek Morgan, my husband is by no means a _boy._ In fact, I am _quite_ sure that he is a _man_." River laughed in return, causing Reid to go yet redder.

"Never mind," Morgan said. "Hey, Reid, so does running a girl over _actually work?" _Or is it just your good looks?" To everyone's surprise, Reid bit his lip and glanced over at River, who nodded and slid her hand down to tangle with his, squeezing it softly. Suddenly Derek was dead serious. "Reid, what's up?"

"Ac- actually, that-that's not how we met, and those videos? They're not, they're not real. I-I mean, that's our story, the basics of it, b-but..." he trailed off uneasily. The whole team stared at him.

"Reid, what where you drinking?"

"He's not drunk, high, or lying. Spencer Reid is just a story, made up by our ship, the TARDIS, or Time And relative Dimensions In Space. She thought we needed to lay low, so she gave us pasts, records, everything. Yes, those are my parents, yeas that sort of is our story, no, we are not insane." River and Reid took seats at the round table. "Any questions?"

"Yes. A lot," Garcia blurted. "What's a TARDIS? Why'd you refer to it as if it was sentient? Who is your real family? If those videos were false, how'd yo do it?A-" Derek covered her mouth.

"Actually, a TARDIS _is_ sentient. We call her Sexy, well I do-"

"You also leave the brakes on."

"I love that noise! It's a brilliant noise! Anyway, she's bigger on the inside, and moody, and has a mind of her own. She's also one of River's mother's and that is a long story, for another time. But, no, I don't have a family, not blood anyway. I have my companions, and her, and her parents, and you guys, if you still want me."

"What happened to your family Reid?"

"My name is not Spencer Reid. It's the Doctor. Just the Doctor. And as for my family," He clenched his fists with a look of pain. "They are long since gone. They burned with all of my people, my home, my _planet_, in the last great Time War." He stood and walked over to the large window. **(AN: pretend there's a window-wall)** He stared out at the sky. River walked over, wrapping an arm about his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. He responded in kind. Garcia went to speak but he held up a hand. "My people, an ancient race called the Time Lords, once ruled over space and time, keeping peace and order. Time has certain laws that, if broken, would wipe out all of reality. But there was a race, genetically engineered to feel nothing but _hate_ wanted to wipe out everything that wasn't like them. That wasn't a Dalek."

Watching his reflection, at first they thought it was just the rain on the window, but then they realized that that was in fact a lone tear making it's way down his cheek.

"I had no choice. The devastation was far too wide spread. If it continued _any longer_, there would have been _nothing left _in any universe. So I- so I burned them. Every Dalek. Every Time lord. My planet. _Everything_. _It's all gone._ My people had already gone the way of myth and legend. Most didn't even _remember_ those. Over the years, I picked up companions, but they were human. They outgrew me, or died, or left. In the end, really, they broke my hearts. Sometimes I was alone. I traveled. The lonely old man in his big blue box. Then I met her mother, 7 years old and ready to see the stars. My little Amelia. I came back twelve years later. That's when she and Rory became my family. I came back for them time and again. Still do."

"Surely not all of them leave. River is still here."

"But in the end, he lost even me. We're time travelers. Our lives were all back to front. His firsts were my lasts. The first time he met me, was the last time I saw him. It was the day I died. Me, and my team. I died to save 4,023 people, and my, _his,_ future together. He turned up on my doorstep with a new haircut and a suit, and took me to the singing towers of Darillium. He'd been promising for ages, but wouldn't take me until he heard I was going to the library. The towers sang, and he cried. He wouldn't tell me why, but he _knew_. He knew it was time.

My team fell to the Vashta Narada, and were saved to the Library data core, like everyone else who'd been in the library. And I saved them. And then he _saved_ me. Me and my team spent nearly five hundred years in that data core. Before he came. he had DNA from all of us. It's dig rules. But he used my samples from birth and from Stormcage. He used a vat of flesh and the DNA to recreate our bodies, then uploaded our minds to them. What he never foresaw though, was a decimal point shifting in my regeneration cycle. I have an unlimited amount of lives. But all that energy I was thrumming with upset the Old Girl, and she reacted a bit violently, throwing him into me. He absorbed half the energy. But half of infinity is still... infinity. My team and my parents also took a hit of energy, by proximity to the transfer, significantly increasing their lifespans.

So yes, they _all_ left in the end. But some of us were to stubborn. We came back. And we don't intend to leave." She turned and stared at him dead in the eye. "_Not ever."_ And they kissed like they were dying, like I was their last moments, of life, of being together.

When they broke apart, he murmured brokenly, "but I _ki__lled_ you. I _stole your life._ I took _everything_ from you, your parents-" She softly pressed a finger to his lips. They had quite forgotten the team.

"That _wasn't you._ _It wasn't your fault." _She said forcefully, yet softly. "And even if it were; _'You are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven.'_" At this, he broke down, crying on his wife's shoulder. the team didn't even have to think about it. No matter _who_ he was, no matter _what_ he was, he was _family. _As one, with no hesitation, they all rose, and went to hug their baby brother.

* * *

."

**AN: Whoa, didn't see that ending. Guess I got a little caught up. Hope no one was to out of character (is that what ooc means?) Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. It's odd, but people like the other one more than this one. Personally, I like this one more, even if right now it's shorter. Please read it! The next story on the list will be up soon. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"That _wasn't you._ _It wasn't your fault." _She said forcefully, yet softly. "And even if it were; _'You are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven.'_" At this, he broke down, crying on his wife's shoulder. the team didn't even have to think about it. No matter _who_ he was, no matter _what_ he was, he was _family. _As one, with no hesitation, they all rose, and went to hug their baby brother.

* * *

**CH:3**

It was near lunch time by the time Reid had stopped crying. And they told him they were going to still call him Reid, and no arguments, because he was still their little brother. Rossi told them all to dress nicely, because he was treating them all to lunch.

"But I don't have anything nice-nice," JJ protested. River smiled.

"Well, the way I see it, we have two options. A) we all go shopping or B) we loan you clothes."

"No offense, but none of us guys will fit his clothes."

"You don't have too," Reid laughed. "C'mon, get in the car." They headed out a bit skeptically and drove to Reid's apartment. When they walked in, they suddenly realized why they'd never been invited over before. The place was bare, except for the large, blue 'police public call box'. River and Reid walked right into the box.

She poked her head out and waved them in.

"I don't think we'll all fit in there," Prentiss protested, before she was dragged in. The rest followed.

They stopped stunned in the doorway. "It's, it's"

"Bigger on the inside," Rossi marveled. Reid laughed smugly.

"Don't mind him; he just loves it when they say that." They were lead to a simple brown door, that lead into a massive room bigger than an entire mall at the least. "Right then, just put your sizes into the keypad, or get yourself measured by standing on that stool there. We'll be back."

"Where are you-"

"Our closet, how dressy?"

"Less than black tie, more than church." With that they slipped out.

**RPOV:**

The girls were having a fine time getting tailored dresses. JJ had picked a sleeveless green dress that clung to her and flared out from the hips elegantly, before stopping at the knees. She'd chosen gold platform sandals, pulled her hair up in a bun, and was linked arm in arm with Hotch who was wearing black slacks, with a green silk button down and a black suit jacket and dress shoes, and green pocket square.

Garcia chose a bright red clingy silk dress that hugged her figure, but was still loose enough to flare around her knees when she moved. She had mile high red heels, and her hair was done in a bun with chopsticks. Her date, Morgan, was dressed similarly to Hotch, only, red shirt, and no pocket square.

My date, the lovely Emily, was in a loose purple dress that swept to her calf with three quarter sleeves. She had silver gladiators and a loose braid. I myself was in a casual black Italian suit, with a violet shirt. One glance around at the other guys showed that they were just as sweet on their dates as I was.

**GPOV:**

This. Place. Is. _Awesome._ I am totally jelly of Reid and River. Bu at least it was a great chance for us girls to work on wooing the boys. JJ and Will split months ago, but only us girls knew. She's been in love with Hotch for years, just like Prentiss and Rossi, and me and Derek. In a way it was sort of depressing, but hey, what are you gonna do about it, right?

**R/DPOV:**

We left them to get dressed and headed to our own room, making a beeline for the closet. River immediately hid from me. I picked a simple deep gray suit, with a deep blue shirt, and red braces. When River came out, I literally felt my jaw drop.

She was in deep blue dress that had off the shoulder straps. It hugged her figure till her hips, where it hung straight, with just a tiny space between the hem and her charcoal, calf high, high-heeled boots. A slim gold chain lay around her hips, the ends level with her hem. Her hair was done up in a sleek bun, with a few stray curls. When she turned to show off her outfit completely, the skirt flared out brilliantly.

She tucked herself back under my arm, and it was then that I noticed her wearing the necklace I'd given her all those years ago aboard the _Titanic_. We walked out to the others and I didn't think anything of her hand snaking along my back until she snapped my braces. It didn't hurt, but the sound was very audible.

She laughs and darts away before I can catch her, so I chase after her. When I catch her, I snag her bra strap, just as she grabs my braces again. We stand at an impasse for a minute before we both let go, 'snapping' the other. Then we laugh, kiss, and rejoin the team.

**NOPOV:**

They head to one of the fanciest restaurants in town, and had a great time. If they were too loud, or a little awkward with the mass amount of cutlery, or got weird looks, they didn't care. To them, it was just a family lunch.

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. It's odd, but people like the other one more than this one. Personally, I like this one more, even if right now it's shorter. Please read it! The next story on the list will be up soon. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

They head to one of the fanciest restaurants in town, and had a great time. If they were too loud, or a little awkward with the mass amount of cutlery, or got weird looks, they didn't care. To them, it was just a family lunch.

* * *

**CH4:**

When they had finished, they all headed back for a proper tour of the TARDIS. Reid was only to happy to give them the grand tour, rushing about, exclaiming over everything. River just watched him with fond amusement. She explained things he forgot in terms they could better understand.

"Is he always like this?" Garcia asked her once they'd returned to the console room.

She shook her head fondly, "Bless. He's nearly 2,000 years old, but he's the equivalent of a five year old." She stepped out of the console room and headed down the main corridor.

"I'm going to change and the pool. Care to join me, Sweetie?"

"I'll be there in a few, Honey," he replied absently. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Let me put it this way. Join me, Theta." He jumped, causing his head to hit the underside of the console where he was crouched, accidently jostling a few switches.

"RIVER! You said you wouldn't!" His image flickered a bit between Reid and another gangly figure with floppy hair.

"Sorry Sweetie. You weren't listening," she grinned impishly.

"_Theta?"_ Morgan snickered. "No wonder you go by Doctor."

"Actually," he sighed resignedly. "That's just a nickname. Only one four people can know my true name. Me, my parents, who're dead, and, my wife. Unfortunately, after receiving a letter addressed to Theta Sigma, she found out my old college nickname." He made a face. The flickering became noticeable to the team, and after exchanging several worried and confused glances, JJ decided to ask.

"Reid, what's wrong with, well, you're kind of,um, flickering." She bit her lip.

"Wha'?" He glanced down at himself. "Oh, um, it's complicated." He flipped a couple switches, and jiggled a few toggles. "There, problem solved. Now I gotta go." He turned and hurried off.

"Follow?"

"Follow."

"But not into the bedroom!"

"Got it." They all hurried off after him. They caught up to him at the pool. He was wearing a pair of simle black trunks, and no shirt to show off his deceptively muscled body, and she was in a simple black bikini with a scarlet sarong. They watched as he picked her up as she shrieked, and throw her into the water. He's laughing when her head pops back up, the sarong floating away. she smiles sweetly and beckons him closer. He bends down, she grabs his arm, and then he's in the pool with her, soaking wet, lips firmly attached to hers, with no sign of release anytime soon. The lights danced across the water and across their faces as the lights subtly dimmed. The team heads to the wardrobe both to change and to give them some privacy.

* * *

**AN: Anyone know what's up with him? Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Firstly, last chapter was supposed to say three hours in the note, not three days, sorry. Second, y'all are awesome!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Got it." They all hurried off after him. They caught up to him at the pool. He was wearing a pair of simple black trunks, and no shirt to show off his deceptively muscled body, and she was in a simple black bikini with a scarlet sarong. They watched as he picked her up as she shrieked, and throw her into the water. He's laughing when her head pops back up, the sarong floating away. she smiles sweetly and beckons him closer. He bends down, she grabs his arm, and then he's in the pool with her, soaking wet, lips firmly attached to hers, with no sign of release anytime soon. The lights danced across the water and across their faces as the lights subtly dimmed. The team heads to the wardrobe both to change and to give them some privacy.

* * *

**CH5:**

The team raced out and dove into the pool when they felt they'd had enough time. Immediately, they had a splashing and dunking fight. They spent a good few hours in the pool before the team had to head home. Morgan had to take care of Clooney, Hotch and JJ had to get Jack and Henry from the babysitter's, they used the same one for convenience.

Hotch gave JJ a ride and Morgan took Garcia home. Emily left on her own, and Rossi stayed back to talk to Reid and River. "Alright you two, I want some real answers. We'll start with how old you are."

"Well the easy answer is older than you. The actual number is, 1,516, I think?"

"And I'm around 2,516. I'm only about a thousand years older than her."

"Are you counting in your years or Earth years? By the way, what was your planet called?"

"Gallifrey, and yea we were counting in Gallifreyen years. In Earth years, it's significantly longer, and I really don't feel like doing the math."

"I'm going to go shower," River declared, before hauling herself out of the pool, wrapping the still soaked sarong around her hips and headed to the bathroom.

"Down boy," Rossi chuckled, as Reid stared at her retreating figure. He jumped and blushed. Rossi shook his head. "I'd say young love, but you're not really young, are you? Anyway, are you going with your beautiful wife on her trip?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, she'll be gone fore a while, and we can video chat with our professional. Actually, both of them. They doubled the amount so we get a pair." He rambled on until Rossi cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

"Kid, chill. Hey, are you up for a game?"

"Alright, I just have to get cleaned up. Shower, fresh clothes," He replied.

"Me too, point me in the right direction." After receiving the right instructions he headed to his own shower. He and Reid spent a good few hours playing chess with River curled up beside Reid, under his arm and a thick blanket, with a thick novel. Eventually though, Rossi left, they had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Me too, point me in the right direction." After receiving the right instructions he headed to his own shower. He and Reid spent a good few hours playing chess with River curled up beside Reid, under his arm and a thick blanket, with a thick novel. Eventually though, Rossi left, they had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

**CH:6**

They were up bright and early the next morning so they could say goodbye. They were travelling via TARDIS but they still had to leave fairly early. Anita, Miss Evangilista, Other Dave, and Proper Dave were going to meet them there. They were headed to a give a "field example" to a bunch of students in France. Basically, they were going to teach them to dig.

It had all been set up that they would start video chatting with their professional to know what they were dancing, and what music they were going to dance to. They didn't mean he wasn't nervous. He was never very coordinated in _any_ of his bodies. He could dance, of course, and very well at that, _especially_ when it involved River, but that didn't mean he wouldn't make a fool of himself and disappoint her. He'd never forgive himself if that happened, if he had to see her faking a smile to cover the sadness. He wanted her to be happy for all of time, and she was _so excited_ about this competition, so looking forward to it.

He felt her squeeze his hand and he looked over at her to see her smile brightly at him. He was going to win this. She was getting that mirror ball. Which meant he couldn't afford to make mistakes.

**RPOV:**

I could _feel_ him thinking, worrying really. He knew I was excited. But I didn't care if we win, I mean, yes it'd be lovely, but it's more that we can do this together. He let me drive, because I refused to give him the coordinates, so to humor him, I left the brakes on. We got there in no time, concealing the old girl and getting everything set up. I honestly felt excited about the job. Training future Archeologists, some of whom would make the discoveries I studied in school. Others who would train my professors' professors. And I got to them first.

Honestly, he never understood why I love Archaeology so, but this was why. To hold history in your hand, to find things lost for hundreds and thousands of years, to uncover, learn, and discover. time travel, that's one thing, and amazing, but Archaeology, that's just completely different. It's my passion, even if it started out just looking for a good man.

The team helped the school out by transporting the kids to site, and getting them all sorted out. Tents up, jobs assigned, rules reviewed, and then it was my turn. "Alright class, I am Doctor Song. It's my job to teach you some of what I know, and I will not tolerate anyone breaking the rules, misusing equipment, or mistreating another person. This expedition is a privilege, not a right, and I will not hesitate to take it away. Understood? Good now..."

**NOPOV:**

When the speech was over, they retired to Sexy, so as to Skype their professional. Derek Hough answered quickly. His first impression was _how the heck did _him_ get _her_? _He quickly shrugged it off and sized them up. They were in excellent shape. "Hello you guys, I'm Derek Hough. And I'm your coach. Your first dance is the tango, and you'll be dancing to 'Please Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna."

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

When the speech was over, they retired to Sexy, so as to Skype their professional. Derek Hough answered quickly. His first impression was _how the heck did _him_ get _her_? _He quickly shrugged it off and sized them up. They were in excellent shape. "Hello you guys, I'm Derek Hough. And I'm your coach. Your first dance is the tango, and you'll be dancing to 'Please Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna."

* * *

**CH:7**

Soon music was pouring into the old girl's speakers as they goofed off. Derek was getting annoyed quickly, due to their apparent ability to actually take it seriously. "Can we please get some work done?"

They straighten up and face the camera. "You mean we're not?" River batted her eyes innocently. Reid sighed.

"Don't be mean Honey. And we'll set to work immediately."

"Alright, show me what you can do first." After one run through with the song, Derek was stunned. It took a moment for his voice to come back.

"Ok. You two can dance. You're good with rhythm, and you have a grasp of the dance. Now that I know that, I can do that much more. I'm going to take tonight to start working the routine, and I'll-"

"PROFESSOR! We need your help!" Anita's voice echoed back to them.

"That sounds great, sorry, I've to go. I'll be back in a few Sweetie." She kissed his cheek and hurried out.

"Dude. You are the luckiest man alive."

"I know."

Once river was outside, she was escorted over to a small group of shame faced students.

"What's going on here?" She placed her hands on her hips, discreetly smoothing down her rumpled tank top, and affected a stern look. They looked down and dug their toes in the dirt. She raised a brow at Anita.

"This lot here decided they'd have a party." She passed over a bag that clinked in a telling way.

"Ah. So it's you eight."

"Excuse me, ma'am, but us eight what?"

"It's you eight out of sixty kids who think you know it all, that you're the best, you're untouchable,"

"So what. It's true. You can't teach us anything. You're just a washed up has been. Why else would you be here?"

"Listen here you-"

"Anita." At River's warning tone she cut herself off. "I'm going to tell you something, little boy. I am the foremost figure in my field. I have published a great amount of literature. I still go on several digs a year and you have studied my work in school. If _I _am a _'washed up has been'_ then you are a never will be. Because here's a little dose of reality: you, are a child. You will have superiors, people in a position of authority over you how will say jump, and expect you to jump.

"They are going to tell you what to do, and you are going to do it, or you will _not_ get anywhere in life. If I were you, I would straighten up. Or your life is going to go straight down the toilet." While she spoke, she had crossed her arms and stepped over to tower over him in her heels. "This is the only second chance I'm ever going to give you. _Don't blow it._" With that, she turned on her heel and strode away.

The team had video called them, and had heard the tail end of their conversation with Derek. Garcia convinced him to follow her out, and they were stunned by the total ownment of the arrogant punk kid. "Kid," Morgan muttered, "You've got yourself a pistol there. Good luck."

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


End file.
